


Halloween night

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: This wasn't their best idea





	Halloween night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone!

They were quiet in the car on the way back. 

"Hmm..." Merlin made a sound but looked out the side window.

Arthur threw him a sideways look. "What?"

"Nothing."

They fell quiet again and only after about five minutes in which they had almost reached the house, Arthur made kind of the same sound. "Hmm."

"What?" Merlin looked at the house as Arthur pulled into the driveway. 

"To be honest, Merlin..."

Merlin looked over. 

"This...it was..."

"It wasn't all that great, was it?" Merlin made an apologetic face and was quite relieved when Arthur started to laugh.

"No, not really."

"Whose idea was it anyway?" Merlin opened the seat belt, but stayed in his seat. 

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. My knees are wet."

"And my arse is cold...We should probably...make some pumpkin spiced drink, stuff our faces with candy and watch some silly movie on TV to warm up?" Merlin suggested carefully.

"After I got out of these clothes and check my hair for leaves or whatever was out there." Arthur grinned and opened the car door. 

As they walked back to the house, they both knew that despite it sounding spooky and thrilling, making out in the park by the cemetary on a cold, drizzly, stormy Halloween night definitely wasn't something that needed a repeat.


End file.
